


Not Enough

by worshippinglou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, bottom!Louis, dubcon, kind of, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worshippinglou/pseuds/worshippinglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry babysits Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

"Mom! I'm 10 years old already, do i really still need a stupid babysitter?!" Louis yelled at Johanna.  
"Yes Lou, I'm not leaving you home alo-"  
"But mom its harry! Hes going to think I'm such a baby!"  
"Harry's going to love this, he gets paid for it, why wouldn't he?" The older woman chuckled a bit at her own words, but Louis just pouted out his plump bottom lip.  
"Oh Lou," She kneeled in front of Louis to meet his eyes "It's only for a few hours baby! I'll be back home at around 2 okay? Please be a good boy for Harry, hes a really sweet ki- Oh! that's him now!" The doorbell rang and Johanna ran to answer it.  
Louis wasn't a big fan of Harry, he thought that Harry was attractive, and that scared him and caused him to always ignore the older boy. Harry was only 24, but he lived on his own and was quite broke and really needed this money. But Louis was only 10, he wouldn't understand yet.

Before he knew it Harry was sitting on the couch next to him and his mother had left. It was quite awkward, neither boy really spoke ever so they were complete strangers.  
"So, hows school going bud? Have any friends? Do good in your classes yea?" Harry broke the silence.

Louis turned and looked at Harry, mesmerizing green eyes stared at him while Louis studied Harrys flawless features. Lovely wavy hair, porcelian white skin, a long torso, and nice lanky thighs that were stood up on big feet. "It's, um. Fine I guess. No, I don't have many friends, and I'm failing just about everything that there is to fail." 

"Oh.." Harry stared at the pitiful boy next to him who was now looking down and his thick little thighs. Louis reminded him a lot of how he used to be when he was younger.

"You know Lou, I didn't talk to much people when I was your age either. And never once did my grades make it over a C. So don't feel bad. But try not to turn out like me. Don't wanna be babysitting little kids all the time." He didn't mean to let the last part out, but Louis heard it. He heard it, and knew in that moment that Harry didn't like him. So he ran upstairs, but not before screaming "I'm not a little kid! And I don't need a slacker like you!"

Oops. Harry just lets things subconciousely slip out sometimes, he wasn't even talking about Louis, though. Louis was one of the kids he was quite fond of. His cute little body that Harry could easily control, Louis' plump lips that probably tasted like one of those cherry blow-pops that he ate too much when his mom wasn't paying attention. Then his innocent blue eyes that would turn into little slits and make his nose scrunch up when he was angry..  
Yes, Harry quite liked Louis. 

So he jogged up the stairs after Louis and quietly knocked on his bedroom door. 

"Go away." Louis mumbled quietly. 

Harry didn't mean to make the kid sad, but when he heard him speak he knew Louis was crying not long before. 

"Lou, come on. I wasn't calling you a little kid, I was talking about the other kids I baby sit! You, though, you're quite special.."

Louis' head perked up at that. He was special to Harry? But, why?

Finally, Louis opened the door after becoming to curious as to what Harry said. Harry smiled at the boy, his eyes were a bit puffy and still red from crying, his face flushed an adorable shade of redish-pink, and his soft hair all messed up.  
He looked so pretty.

"C'mere." Harry held his arms out for Louis, it was strange, Louis thought. Harry had babysat him about 5 other times, and all those times they never talked much. Harry would make him food, put on TV, and occasionally they'd play a board game. But they never touched, or hugged. Louis always thought that Harry didn't like him, and that hurt the younger boy because, well, he had the biggest crush ever on Harry. 

But he ran to Harry and hugged him anyways, he smelled of John Varvatos cologne. He was warm, and just felt really nice against Louis. But then Louis felt his big hand grab at his pert bum and he pulled away, but not before Harry pulled him back with force.

"Harry w-why are you touching my bum? Stop that!" 

Harry ignored Louis and continued to squeeze his arse and push him against his much larger body. 

"Shh, it's okay Lou, just be a good boy. You a good boy? Hm?" Harry squeezed this time with much force, causing Louis to whimper and nod frantically so that Harry wouldn't do it again, hopefully. 

"Good. Now go sit on your bed for me, okay? Make sure you lay on your belly so I can look at your cute bum, yea?" Harry patted Louis on the back as the little boy climbed on top of his large bed and plopped down on his stomach. Louis had no idea what was going through Harrys mind, and that he should've run right out of the room in that moment before Harry got to the point of no return. Which wouldn't take so long when he had a submissive Louis laying right infront of him, just waiting to have a cock up his arse. Oh yes, Harry like Louis alot. He felt his cock come to life from just the sight and smiled.

Harry couldn't help himself, he walked up to where Louis was laying and placed a light smack on his perky bum. Louis let out a yelp at the shocking smack. He crawled to his knees and tried to get up, but Harry only pushed him back down.

"Harry st- OW!"

Another smack.

"Harry please!"

"Listen, Louis. You and I are going to have some fun, you're a good boy, so you'll let me have my fun. Won't you? Or does someone need another spank?" Harry gave the boy a hard look. Louis gulped visibly, but nodded.

"Yea. Yea, I'll be a good boy. No spanks." 

Harry smiled and then moved closer, "Now let me get a good look at that pretty little prick of yours. Bet it looks so good." Harry began to pull down Louis loose trousors to reveal his Spiderman underwear. He let out a moan, he was wearing fucking Spiderman underwear! 

His cock was begging for friction, he couldn't help but to pull it out of his jeans. He flipped Louis so that he was laying on his back now, and then climbed up on top of the much smaller boy, receiving a pitiful whimper. He straddled Louis' waist and began to rub his large cock against Louis' small one that was still strained inside his underwear. Harry looked down at Louis and saw the boy's eyes were wide and staring right at him. 

"Harry what a-are you doing? My willy feels weird!" 

Harry smiled, "You're fine, shh." 

He continued to grind against Louis' spiderman underwear, but it wasn't enough anymore. He needed more.

Harry climbed up so that he was now straddling Louis' chest.

"Lou, you need to suck it. Ok? Just open wide, make sure your teeth don't touch my cock, and just suck."

Harry rubbed the head of his cock over Louis' wet red lips and let out a moan. "F-fuck. Lou, open up!"

"But Harry that's gross! I don't want your willy in my mouth!" Louis scrunched up his nose and moved his head back a little bit. But Harry wasn't having any of that. He grabbed Louis' little head and forced his lips back on his cock. The boy was stubborn, wouldn't open up. So Harry pulled some of his hair, and made the boy scream. He took that to his advantage to slide right in his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat in one thrust.

Louis began to choke and whine. He looked up at Harry with his innocent eyes, thinking Harry would pity him, but no. God no, it just turned him on so much more. He was ruining a little boys innocence! And to Harry, that was just the hottest thing in the world. 

The way that Louis' little tounge tried to push Harry out of his mouth only made him feel better, it was so soft, so warm, So hot. 

But it wasn't enough. He wanted to be inside Louis. Fully inside him. So he pulled out, letting the boy get some air in his body.

"Harry tha.. thats enough! No m-more, no more.." Louis cried out. A few tears slipped out of his eyes, but Harry didn't care. He wanted to destroy Louis. 

"We're almost done babe. Please, just be a good boy for a little bit longer and I promise I'll buy you mint ice cream afterwards. Hows that sound?" 

Louis couldn't argue with that. Mint was his favorite! "Fine." 

Harry smiled, "Alright love, now this is going to feel a bit weird, and might even hurt. But I promise it'll feel better if you just let me do what I'm doing without you moving."

Harry pulled the boy close and stuck three fingers in front of his face. "Suck, it'll be better if you do."

Louis cocked an eyebrow, but opened his mouth and sucked Harrys fingers any ways. Once they were wet enough, Harry pulled out of Louis' mouth and spread his arse cheeks.

"H-harry?." Louis was confused, because, well, it was odd for him.

"Shh.. Be a good boy, you want that ice cream right?" 

Harrys finger began to tickle Louis' entrance making the little boy squirm in Harrys lap. But then Harry pushed inside and Louis let out a whimper.

"It.. it hurts." Louis breathed out, but Harry kept on going in further and further until he got up to his knuckle. "Harry.. stop now it really hurts!!" Louis cried out. 

"Just close your eyes, youre doing so good so far." Harry kissed Louis' head and continued to push in a second finger, Louis had tears streaming down his face, but he let Harry continue up until he had three fingers in.

"Alright darling, I think we got you stretched out enough, hm?" Harry asked, slowly pulling his fingers out making Louis flinch. 

"Yea, yea. we're done now?"

"Not quite yet baby. I need you to do one last thing before we get our ice cream, go get on your hands and knees and make sure your bum sticks out nice for daddy to see, okay?

"Daddy?" Louis asked.

"Yes, call me daddy now, or else someone's going to be getting more spanks!" 

"Spanks felt better then this does." Louis mumbled to himself as he crawled on to his hands and knees, but Harry heard it.

So the second Louis was on his knees, he slapped his arse, hard. 

"Ow! Harr-"

Another spank. 

"What was that for!?"

"I told you to call me daddy."

Louis glared at the older man, but got back into position.

Harry then spit on his hand and rubbed it on his dick, sure, it wasn't the best lube. But he doubted that this family had any.

After he was all slicked up, he lined his dick up right at Louis' entrance.

"Ready baby?"

Louis nodded, he just wanted to get this over with so he could have his ice cream.

But then, Harry thrusted inside.

Louis let out a scream that was so loud, that Harry stopped all movement for a moment. But then he got right back to work. 

"O-oh my.. god! daddy it hurts!"

"Its.. fuck, its okay babe. Feel so good!"

Harry picked up his spead. Louis clenched around him nonstop. Harry felt a bit bad for the poor kid, so he reached his hand around and started tugging at Louis' little prick, try to get him a bit hard.

"Oh.. Harry it.. it feels good now! My willy, feels- feels really good!"

It didn't take long before spurts of Louis' cum shot out all over Harrys hand.

Louis looked behind him at Harry with wide eyes, but Harrys eyes were closed with his head thrown back. He was in ecstacy. A few moments after Louis, Harry had shot his load right inside Louis' arse with a loud moan.

"Fuck! You felt so good Lou!" Harry pulled out of the younger boy, who was now wrecked.

"Can we get our ice cream now?"

Harry sighed and gave Louis a tired smile. "'Course baby, lets get you dressed first."


End file.
